Hypermodernism
by theycallmeruthless
Summary: Jack fell down and Jill came tumbling after, and the same goes for Black and White because you can't fully recognize one without the other. — 51 lines on BlackWhite in honor of ChessShipping Day.


_oh where do we begin?_  
_the rubble or our sins?_  
_i'm waking up, i feel it in my bones_  
_enough to make my system blow_  
_welcome to the new age, to the new age_

* * *

**0. Introduction**  
They're not opposites — they're a juxtaposition, clashed together and magnetized by the weight of the world almost as if created with the sole purpose of highlighting the other.

**1. Don't Look**  
The edges of her skin are serrated and blooming with color (red, blue, purple, yellow), ribs visible from where the flesh was ripped away, and the drop in his stomach makes him wish he listened.

**2. They'll Never Know**  
"Those aren't yours," Black laughs, as she pops another french fry in her mouth.

**3. I don't get it**  
The wind tosses their homework across the kitchen counter and she scolds Black for dipping his fingers into the dough again.

**4. Found It**  
"Actually, it was on top of the fridge," White coos, brushing dust from its brim before placing the hat on his head.

**5. The Writing on the Wall**  
"THE HEROES ARE DEAD." They walk away from the graffiti, completely sobered and almost ashamed.

**6. What now?**  
Both of them hold their breaths and take extra care not to bump noses as they look at each other, still holding hesitantly to the other's skin, trying to make sense of how this would change things.

**7. One More Inch**  
They raced up the stairs to the Champion's hall.

**8. One More Time**  
A motto they followed that never quite fit— because each time was just "another" because there truly was no "last".

**9. Protection**  
He could never do the sexy rip-the-wrapper-open-with-your-teeth thing, and somewhere along the line, he stopped trying.

**10. Power**  
"What did you just say?" White is a good half a head shorter than him but she stands tall and it's almost impressive that Black holds his stance so well.

**11. Pleasure**  
They have to stop kissing because her smile is all-consuming— and Black's tired of meeting her teeth.

**12. Waiting**  
[White is typing…]

**13. Growing**  
It's been just over four years but it feels like forty when they waltz into Nuvema, a King and Queen of the region, ready to bring chaos at bay with a flick of the wrist and strike of a pokéball upon the ground.

**14. He's Gone**  
Black pants as White sobs, and they both look into the distance as the pariah (messiah?) leaves them in his wake, heels dug into a something out of a scripture.

**15. Take Me**  
They wake up at noon, catch a baseball game at three, a basketball game at five, and a football game at 8. They spend of the rest of the night blotting out the world: playing carnival games for shit prizes and giving them away to little kids, eating cotton candy, and exchanging vows on the Rondez-View.

**16. Leave Me**  
And when he disappeared in the Nimbasa Station crowd, she decided she hated him.

**17. Accept It**  
Cheren rolls his eyes and the words strike her like venom. "So you like him! It's not the end of the world. Get over yourself."

**18. Cold**  
"You're really cute," she giggles, tapping the tip of his frosted nose.

**19. When I Was Young**  
Pokémon weren't allowed in school but she would make a bed in her backpack and rub their little noses during class while they wondered what they had gotten themselves into. During recess, she would call Black from his big bad group of fourth grade friends and they would teach the critter how to play hopscotch.

**20. I Feel Old**  
White didn't believe in thinking about the future ("You'd never be able to experience today if you head is so far up your ass freaking about tomorrow, so what's the point?") but she couldn't shed the idea of being with Black, be it 22 and on top of the world, 35 and driving kids to school, 46 and in the hospital for a first heart attack, or 78 and holding his wrinkly hands in one of her own, watching their grandkids battling the Elite Four on TV.

**21. I Feel Better**  
"You're gonna get sick," she croaks, but lets him spoon soup into her mouth without a fight.

**22. Good Morning**  
Her tongue is insistent.

**23. Good Choice**  
"Oshawott. Nice." She exchanges a sideways glance with her snivy.

**24. Not Again**  
"You can't keep doing this, White! You're not fucking invincible and it's not your job to… to save the world! You're going to get killed. Get your shit together, take a breath, and let someone else handle the front line for a second, alright?"

**25. Not the End**  
"I've… considered this before but I wrote it off almost immediately because it felt sort of… wrong. I mean, we're practically related — I can't even remember a time where I didn't know you. After I came to terms with… my feelings, I realized I was scared shitless, probably like you are right now, I guess. I kept wondering what would happen if we broke up and it's still something that freaks me out but I… I'm willing to find out, if you are."

**26. It's Not Funny**  
The air is suffocating and White can't breathe as she watches blood stain the sheet pulled over his body.

**27. Just a Scratch**  
"Yeah, Mercutio said that in Romeo and Juliet. Spoiler: he doesn't even make it to the next scene. Now move your hands and let me clean that for you, loverboy."

**28. What have I done?**  
"Nothing" he says, but his entire body is flushed and he grinds his teeth together, fists balled deep in his pockets.

**29. Not Listening**  
They didn't even try to watch the movie.

**30. It was great**  
"Sooo, how was the date?" Bianca asked, eyes wide and teasing.

**31. Ghost**  
Even as he lies in his bed, hours later, he can feel the brush of her hair against his shoulder and hear her laugh resonating like an echo. She is haunting.

**32. New Place**  
White fidgets as she navigates through the busy halls, completely lost, and her mood brightens as soon as she sees the top of his head bobbing towards the vending machine with cool familiarity.

**33. It's My Job**  
She slouches in a throne moulded from gold and adorned with lavish jewels and throws a folder of documents at Black's head where he bows in front of her, a mocking smirk plastered on his face.

**34. Teacher**  
"I can finally sympathize with our teachers— you two are completely destructive to a productive classroom," Cheren mumbles, watching his third graders coo and fawn over Black's munna and White's braiviary while they stand by like proud parents.

**35. Liar**  
White is a horrible liar and Black is the king of white lies.

**36. Cheater**  
"Hey, when did I lose my rook? I never— holy shit, Black, you little loser! I was literally gone for less than a minute."

**37. Thief**  
He's not sure when he lost his autonomy but at the center of the universe is her wicked grin and he just can't help but bend his knees and ask, "how high?"

**38. Closer**  
Their fingers interlace and they're punch drunk, like this is the first time, because something about the way the wind ruffles their air and the small smattering of bright stars overhead remind them that this is real and the world is theirs for the taking.

**39. That's a New Smell**  
"Cologne?" She smirks into his neck. "It's like we're on a date or something."

**40. It's Broken**  
It was almost ironic that the first time Black cried over their relationship was when it was over.

**41. Lucky**  
Out of many, one.

**42. Was that for me?**  
"Darumaka, no!" Black pulls his pokémon from the remnants of her birthday cake and White laughs, reaching for a napkin to swipe the icing from his pudgy fingers.

**43. Bring It**  
Their challenging gazes connect from across the stretch and Black quirks an eyebrow. She sends out Braiviary.

**44. It's On**  
Just as he fumbles to undo his belt, White turns out the lights.

**45. Get Off**  
The boat leaves the dock and their boots plant into Kantonese soil and it's like a fresh start. A whole map of routes and towns await their arrival.

**46. Once**  
He asked White about her dad.

**47. Twice**  
They rescheduled their date to prevent catastrophe.

**48. Where am I?**  
It's truly an awful excuse of a photo album because there's not one recognizable face in the entire catalogue of the reception and White has to be identified by her dress.

**49. Black**  
She scowls at the fools who gloss over his weary stance in a crowd because how could they not recognize their own backbone?

**50. White**  
Looking at her is like looking at the sun, but at night she is a constellation, burning prophecies and vivid mythos behind his eyelids.

* * *

_i'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_(if you close your eyes)_

* * *

_A/N:_ ChessShipping Day was on 10/10, but better late than never, no?

Last time I did something like this, it was a little bit less than three years ago and I'm definitely trying to gauge my improvement. Special thanks to Laura (deerdryad) for being a fantastic beta — especially on a moment's notice!

The lyrics are from from the "Pompeii" (by Bastille) and "Radioactive" (by Imagine Dragons) mash-up titled "Pompeii is Radioactive" by toddy2cool.

_*_ The third person to review (if this gets to three reviews?) can choose a prompt for me to expand upon in a cute one-shot or something.


End file.
